


hello to my hope world

by ncirpng



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chill, Crack Fic, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Texting, groupchat au, they're in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncirpng/pseuds/ncirpng
Summary: the internet needs another groupchat fic like it needs another logan paul, yet here we areyour favorite youtube kids find themselves in a group chat started by phil. feelings are confessed, crazy shenanigans are carried out, and overall madness ensues. enjoy the rollercoaster of being a teen through the eyes of the youtubers you love.((also the title has nothing to do with the fic i just wanted to know where my fellow ARMYs are at))





	hello to my hope world

**Author's Note:**

> my summary sucks i know,,but hey you're here!  
> also i'm a dumb american so if there are any discrepancies in how the british school system works just ignore them or pretend like they're all in america  
> whatever floats your goat  
> without further ado, please enjoy

[phil has started a groupchat with daniel, pj, louise, dodie and zoe]

phil: hello famalam

louise: umm,, hello??

daniel: ok wait i have 2 problems with this  
daniel: ‘famalam’? really phil? wtf??  
daniel: also i’m literally sitting on the same couch as you. am i so boring that you felt the need to  
make a chat to keep yourself entertained??

dodie: well since you two are together atm, you could have just told phil that irl instead of texting him,,and all of us

daniel: touche

louise: so..  
louise: phil, why did you make this chat?

phil: idk  
phil: i just thought that since we have such a tight friend group, why not make us a chat  
phil: so we can talk outside of school and stuff

zoe: sounds fun!

 

phil: thanjs zoe  
phil: *thanks

[daniel changed phil ’s name to ULTIMATE RAT]

ULTIMATE RAT: hey that was uncalled for

daniel: do you want to know what’s ACTUALLY uncalled for???

zoe: ooh drama

daniel: giving me the blue shell right before i reached the finish line!!

ULTIMATE RAT: whatt,,, i must do what it takes to win

daniel: >:(

dodie: aww

louise: our otp is fighting over mario kart. how cute!

zoe: <3 <3 <3

[ULTIMATE RAT changed their name to king phil]  
[king phil changed daniel ‘s name to sore loser]

sore loser: PHILLLLLLLL  
sore loser: that’s right you better run

[sore loser changed their name to daniel]

pj: anyone want to explain why my phone is blowing up??

louise: sorry peej

dodie: just scroll up,, everything has been explained  
dodie: ...somewhat..

daniel: do you guys mind if i add some people?

louise: go ahead

zoe: ooh ya ofc not

pj: sure ig

daniel: ok  
daniel: phil and i met two new students transferring to our school from japan last week

king phil: OMG MIMEI AND DUNCAN  
king phil: they’re so sweet

daniel: ya, hold on a sec

[daniel added mimei and duncan to the chat]  
[daniel changed king phil ‘s name to phil]

phil: aw  
phil: wait  
phil: you didn’t tell me you got their numbers

daniel: i don’t tell you EVERYTHING

phil: i know what your favorite ice cream flavor was when you were 6  
phil: but you chose not to tell me this significant information??  
phil: rude.

louise: omg HOw SWeET!! i’m in years!  
louise: *tears

zoe: IKR  
zoe: i wish someone would take the time to learn what my favorite ice cream flavor is  
zoe: alfie can’t even answer that  
zoe: come to think of it neither can joe

dodie: “years”  
dodie: big mood

daniel: we’re. not. a. couple. 

pj: yet,,

phil: PEEJ

daniel: ugh whateverrrrrrrr  
daniel: you people are the worst 

mimei: umm. hello..?

phil: MIMEI HEYY!  
phil: this is phil from friday  
phil: guys introduce yourselves

zoe: HI I’M ZOE  
zoe: you might have met my brother joe, i believe he’s in your bio class

mimei: i think so...  
mimei: it’s so hard to learn everyone’s names (*ﾉωﾉ)

zoe: aw it’s ok, you’ve only been here like 1 day lol

dodie: hi i’m dodie

daniel: i’m dan, i gave duncan his tour  
daniel: phil and i are practically attached at the hip so you probably saw me around

duncan: i saw my name  
duncan: oh hi dan!

daniel: hey duncan :)

phil: omg dan and duncan are practically twins  
phil: when you see them tomorrow you’ll literally be so confused

dodie: ooh

daniel: that’s only because i happened to straighten my hair on friday. i feel like tomorrow is a hobbit hair kind of day

phil: buzzkill

louise: i’m louise  
louise: i’m basically the mum friend

pj: if this chat causes me to go over my data limit you all are paying my bill  
pj: oh, new people! i’m pj  
pj: i promise i’m not usually this cranky i’ve just had a frustrating day

dodie: everything ok?

pj: yeah, i just need a nap

daniel: forever mood^

louise: so what’s everyone up to?

phil: i’m beating dan’s sorry ass so bad at mario kart he’s in TEARS

daniel: WHAT NO >:(  
daniel: STOP THESE LIES U RAT  
daniel: you just keep getting good power-ups at the last second  
daniel: anD i’M nOt crYinG!!!!!  
daniel: i’m just sweating out of my eyes

phil: oh course, that’s what they all say…

zoe: tHat was a rollercoaster of emotions  
zoe: i’m babysitting my neighbor’s daughter  
zoe: she’s so sweet she gave me a “princess makeover”

dodie: aww  
dodie: i’m making macaroni

mimei: i’m on a date with duncan

duncan: me too!  
duncan: i mean a date with mimei..not myself

louise: AWW  
louise: WE HAVE ANOTHER ADORABLE COUPLE  
louise: IM CRYIHNBG

dodie: AWW I LOVE

daniel: another?  
daniel: oh wait  
daniel: i forgot fuck and you were together,, silly me!

pj: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH

louise: that was the single best roast ever recorded  
louise: also ouch.  
louise: and maybe i was referencing zoe and alfie ??

zoe: SDBJIUYTRSRASDYKLKJ

dodie: well shit dan  
dodie: i’m speechless

phil: dan that was rude.

daniel: you’re right phil  
daniel: i’m sorry louise, i genuinely hope i didn’t hurt your feelings  
daniel: it’s just,, you know how i get about this ‘shipping’ thing

louise: it’s okay dan, i forgive you  
louise: i’m literally too shocked over how insane that comeback was to even be upset

dodie: maybe we should stop chatting on here for a bit so mimei and duncan can enjoy their date

phil: you’re right  
phil: adios muchachos!

[phil left the chat]  
[dodie left the chat]

louise: i really should study for sullivan’s test

[louise left the chat]

pj: ugh me too

[pj left the chat]

zoe: have fun on your date guys!! <3

[zoe left the chat]

daniel: peace out girl scouts

[daniel left the chat]

duncan: that was..interesting

mimei: what a dynamic group of people

duncan: i feel like we’re going to fit in well  
duncan: ooh look our food’s here!

[duncan has left the chat]  
[mimei has left the chat]

 

***

[daniel has started a groupchat with dodie, louise, zoe, and pj]

daniel: hey, anyone awake?

pj: i am

dodie: me too

louise: what’s up dan?

zoe: and where is phil??  
zoe: did you forget to add him

louise: i’ll add him  
louise: don’t worry dan, i won’t tell him you forgot :)

daniel: nO  
daniel: WAIT!!

louise: are you ok???

dodie: this is madness

daniel: pls don’t add him

pj: wtf  
pj: i’m concerned  
pj: is this the end of phan

zoe: NO I’M NOT PREPARED HERE COME THE TEARS

daniel: shit guys, no  
daniel: i just need some advice

dodie: shoot

daniel: ok  
daniel: well  
daniel: um

louise: ??  
louise: we’re waiting

pj: dude it’s been like 10 minutes

zoe: that typing bubble is getting on my nerves

dodie: just give him time  
dodie: it’s not always easy to ask for advice

daniel: ok here goes nothing  
daniel: i kind of have a huge crush on phil

zoe: HJGYTFREWRTRYTUGIHILJK

pj: knew it

louise: OHMYGODDANTHAT’SGOGREATWOW

dodie: oo casper owes me $10

daniel: you bet on me?

dodie: oops

pj: dude we all have

louise: yeah, it’s true

zoe: JUHGTFRETRYUIOPEHFBHKSHIVP

daniel: zoe, you ok??

zoe: NOPE I’M BETTER THAN OK  
zoe: KJTFAJBFVIHWEGFUEFNSLKGM  
zoe: WHAT IS WORDS ENGLISH FAILING

dodie: so you needed advice?

daniel: oh, yeah  
daniel: i’m not really sure how he feels so idk whether to ask him out or wait

louise: BITCH IS YOU BLIND

pj: ^  
pj: as phil’s other best friend i can verify he most definitely likes you

dodie: yeah, i’d say go for it

daniel: ok thanks guys  
daniel: i’m going to go to bed now,,night

dodie: goodnight dan

pj: night

louise: gn

zoe: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
zoe: GOOF NIFTH DAB

[daniel left the chat]

dodie: took long enough

louise: i know right

pj: finally

zoe: ICANTBREATHEIMSOWOW

dodie: zoe take a deep breath in…  
dodie: ...hold it....  
dodie: ...and out  
dodie: do that 5 more times

zoe: thank you dodie that helped  
zoe: i am so happy right now

pj: what a day

louise: even with all of this excitement, i should get some sleep  
louise: night guys!

[louise left the chat]

pj: me too

[pj left the chat]

zoe: goodnight dodie

dodie: sweet dreams zoe :)

zoe: oh they will be  
zoe: hopefully full of phan cuteness

dodie: mood

[zoe left the chat]  
[dodie left the chat]

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you had as much fun reading this as i had writing it
> 
> be sure to let me know what you think, i love hearing your opinion
> 
> leave a prompt and i might even use it in a future chapter! :)


End file.
